


killing

by cyrusbarrone



Series: change [3]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, S03E03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7045162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrusbarrone/pseuds/cyrusbarrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael tells Isaiah of when he held a gun to Arthur's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	killing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peccadilloes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peccadilloes/gifts).



> idk i feel like michael would want to boast about his big power surge

Soot sat under his nails, thick and dirty, like when he was young and mud clung to his fingers. But here it was constant, the soot. The dirt. Under his shirt, in his hair, dirt in his mind.

“You took the gun and held it to his head?”Boy laughing. Isaiah, soot under his nails too.

A nod from him, he picked his nails and watched them dirty.

“Never seen ‘im look so fuckin’ surprised,” he allowed himself a tug of a smirk. He turned to Isaiah and clasped his hands together like a gun, pushed the muzzle against the frownlines. “’I’ll kill you’ I said.”

Grit comes away from Isaiah’s frownlines. Soot. Soot. “Then your ma showed up.”

His hands fell, hung by his thighs and gripped his trousers. Smear the dirt into the fabric. “Then my ma showed up.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, tell me what you think !
> 
> i can also be found a frankc4stle.tumblr.com


End file.
